That Paper of Scribbles
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: He finds the pink haired sorceress drawing in her room.Determined to find out what the paper she crumbled is,he might go farther than he has ever before But why is this paper so important? What will happen when he gets his hands on it? /ONESHOT/ plz R


**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own the teen titans nor the awesome characters. **

**Before reading notes: My second Flix fan fiction story. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Now without further ado… I present…**

"_**That Paper of scribbles"

* * *

**_

The floor was almost fully covered with red roses and spare petals that had fallen off. The red from the roses stood out from the purple and black in the room; with lavender walls rimmed with a black border, fuzzy whitish with hints of purple carpet, dark purple and black bed sheets, and then the red roses.

A pink haired girl lay face down on top of the bed covers. It was clear that the girl was not asleep because she was quietly talking to herself as she doodled inside her sketchbook.

The girl sighed, setting her pencil down. She bit down on her lip, before shaking her head.

"Got a lot on your mind?" asked that unmistakable boy's voice.

Startled, the girl's hand which held the pencil pressed down on the paper a little too hard. She frowned, looking down at the paper, which now had a hole.

"Don't do that!" she growled, tearing the paper out of the book before crumbling up into a ball.

Ignoring her feisty attitude, the boy shrugged. "Sorry" he said, smiling. He really was sorry that he had startled the pink haired beauty. He took noticed of the paper she had balled up. "What'cha got there, Jinx?" he asked, trying to grab the balled up paper.

"Nothing." mumbled Jinx, "Quit it!" she exclaimed as he attempted to snatch the paper out of her hands.

Stopping for the moment, he looked at Jinx with a far away look in his eyes.

"Kid Flash?" Jinx asked, wondering what he was up to now.

Kid Flash's lips curved up into a smile that screamed that he was up to something. "Hey Jinx…I was wondering…are you ticklish?"

"No!" she exclaimed, far too quickly. To be honest, Jinx had no idea.

"Really?" he asked, amazed.

"Well…Honestly, I have never been tickled…so I wouldn't really know." she admitted, a blush rising to her gray cheeks.

"Oh." whispered Kid Flash as he walked closer to the girl with his hands held out in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed as his hands neared her, "Kid Flash!" she screamed when his fingers gently touched her sides.

"Hmm" he hummed in thought to himself, "I barely touched you…in fact if that got a rise out of you, I wonder what would happen if I do this…" he mumbled, before going back to trying to tickle her.

Jinx's eyes flashed pink, and she growled "Try it, and it will be the last thing you do!"

Kid Flash smirked, and replied "Okay."

"You asked for it!" she yelled, trying to use her power to stop him but her power died down at her finger tips as she became distracted by the immense sensation his fingers brought to her. "Ha, ha, ha, stop!" she yelled.

He pretended not to hear her pleas, and said "You want more?"

"No!" she yelled as he tickled her more. "Stop!"

"You say faster?" he asked with a smirk, clearing finding this whole ordeal amusing.

She groaned, a soft whimper escaping her lips. "No."

He ignored her, and used his speed to move his fingers in a faster rate, making the sensation that Jinx was feeling worse.

She crackled with laughter. "Kid Flash, please! I can't take it anymore!"

"Well…I don't know…this is fun. Why should I stop?" he asked, smiling.

"Kid Flash" she sighed.

He pouted, his hands retreating off of her.

She sighed, relieved that the torture was over. "Thanks." she panted.

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it when she held a finger up at him. He nodded, waiting for the pink haired sorceress to regain her breath.

"Never…do…that…again!" she yelled, still struggling to catch her breath.

"Can I see that paper?" he asked, ignoring Jinx's glare.

"No!" she yelled.

"Why not?" questioned Kid Flash, arching up an eyebrow.

"Because…because…" she trailed off, realizing she had no reason, but she wasn't going to let Kid Flash get his way just yet. "Because I say so!"

Pouting, he mumbled "That's not a very good reason."

She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Stupid, charming, persistent, goody doing, spandex wearing hero."

"I'm charming?" asked Kid Flash, smirking.

"What?" exclaimed Jinx.

"You said I was charming." replied the boy.

"I did not!" retorted Jinx.

"Yeah, you did!" argued Kid Flash.

"Did not!" she denied.

"Whatever you say, miss denial."

"I. Am. Not. In. Denial!" she growled.

Smirking, he taunted "Denial of denial!"

"I'm not in denial!" she whispered softly, "I'm not!"

He shrugged. "Whatever you say" he taunted.

"I am not!" she insisted.

"I let it go." responded Kid Flash.

"Leave me alone" Jinx mumbled.

"Okay" he said, speeding off.

* * *

Jinx sighed. "Finally" she said to herself. "He's gone!" Although what she didn't know was that while he was not in her room anymore, he was still around, somewhere near waiting for her to let her guard down.

After tossing the balled up paper into the trash basket near her window, she resumed her sketching.

Kid Flash smirked, speeding back inside Jinx's room. He grabbed the recently thrown away paper, and carefully unfolded the paper.

His eyes widen in shock as he studied the picture, a smile finding its way onto his face.

The paper was covered with sketched hearts and two different initials joined with a plus sign. He noticed the hole mark on the paper but that didn't distract him from seeing the big picture. Below the mess of hearts and joined initials there was a small sketch of a girl and boy, holding hands. He didn't miss the fact that the boy was wearing a shirt with the same exact insignia that his uniform had. He also noticed that the girl in the drawing had almost the same hairdo as a certain bad luck sorceress. All this time of studying the picture, the girl on the bed, the artist herself, had yet to notice the boy back in her quarters.

He glanced up from the picture, and whispered softly "I don't know why you threw this out…I like it."

The girl on the bed gasped, and turned her head to look at the boy. "What?" she questioned.

He held the paper up, and repeated "The drawing…I like it."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't."

He sped up closer to her, and asked "Why not?"

Sighing, she answered "I just don't."

He crossed his arms, and said "That's not a good enough answer!"

She rolled her eyes. "If you like it so much, why don't you just keep it?"

He nodded, uncrossing his arms. "I think I will." He carefully folded the paper and tucked it into his suit.

After moments of neither speaking, Jinx broke the offending silence with a growl.

"Can you leave already?" she exclaimed in irritation.

"You want me to leave?" Kid Flash said, and put his hand over his chest with mock hurt.

She nodded, "Yeah!" she yelled. "Isn't it obvious?"

He shrugged. "Not really…"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go already!" she yelled at him.

Ignoring her command, he said "You know what?"

"What?" she snapped, crossing her arms, annoyed.

"I always figured you liked me…what was it the great looks or the accent? Maybe both?" he said, smirking.

Jinx growled, her eyes flashing pink and her hands generating with pink energy.

She threw the energy of bad luck at the boy, yelling "GET OUT!" But being as fast as he was, he had quickly ran out of the way.

He stood there, unharmed. He had a soft smile on his face. "Like that will get me to-" He trailed off, noticing the glare he was receiving. He noticed the look in her eyes, it rang get out of my room before I do something that I might regret. He laughed pathetically, his nerves getting the best of him at the moment.

"Bye, Jinx!" he said quickly, before speeding out of the pink haired sorceress's room.

* * *

Jinx sighed, shaking her head. She really hated that cocky, annoying, selfless, charming hero's guts. She shook her head, willing those offending thoughts to leave her mind, but it was futile.

She grabbed her pencil, and turned her attention back to her sketch book, gasping as she realized what she had sketched.

She groaned, and ripped the paper out of her book. She went to crumble it but something stopped her. Standing up from her bed, she walked towards her drawers.

Hiding the paper under a pile of purple uniforms, the girl whispered to herself "Even when he's not here, he's still finds a way to annoy me." Sighing, she slowly walked back to her bed.

She extended her hand out to grab the pencil but stopped deciding against it. She figured while he was still in her head, it wouldn't be safe for her to draw. So instead she decided she should check up on the five boys. Speaking of the boys, they had been awfully quiet, and that was never a good sign. She sighed, wearing a frown as she left, shutting the door behind her.

Outside her window, the boy himself had been watching the pink haired girl with a small smile on his face. In his hand he held a rose; a rose that he had recently bought for the girl. A piece of paper was attached to the rose, though. Once he was sure that Jinx had left, he let himself in.

He placed the rose with the note on top of the girl's pillow before leaving. However, this time he didn't stay somewhere near, like in front of her window. Instead of waiting to see how the girl would react to the note he left, he sped off down the street, towards a hot dog stand.

* * *

About an two hours later, Jinx returned to her bedroom. Her lips were curved up into a small, lazy smile. Being able to brew some fear into her teammates had lightened up her sour mood. As quick her smile came, it left as she spotted something unusual on top of pillow.

Scrunching up her nose, she whispered "What the…"

She walked towards her bed and picked up the rose. She quickly spotted the attached note.

She read it out loud to herself, "Don't worry, Jinx…I like you, too…Wally." Her eyebrows went up in confusion, "Who the hell is Wally?" She exclaimed, though she did have a decent idea as to who Wally was.

In spite of herself, she smiled. Placing the rose down, she grabbed her sketched book and opened it up to the first blank page. Picking up the pencil, she began to draw again, even though she knew what her outcome might be.

A half hour later, Jinx set her pencil down beside her. She examined her work. Scribbled at the very top was Jinx's name and the name Wally, both connected with the word "and". Next to the name Wally there was a lightning bolt. Further down the paper, Jinx had drawn a heart and scribbled "Jinx and Kid Flash". Near the bottom of the paper, she had drawn what looked like a chalk board. Scribbled to look like chalk written words was the phrase, "Wally equals Kid Flash".

Instead of ripping and crumbling the paper up, Jinx quietly laughed with a smile adorning her face.

"Yeah right…like Kid Flash would openly give a villain his real name…" she mumbled, though she knew that she was just trying to fool herself, as she shut the sketchbook, the paper still intact.

* * *

_~The End~

* * *

_

**Author's note:**

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks in advance!**


End file.
